Estel, gwend a meleth
by TheLittlePadfoot
Summary: Liebe, Hoffnung und Freundschaft... all das kommt auf Lily Evans in den nächsten Jahren zu. Freundschaft? Mit wem? Tja, lest selbst.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Alles, bis auf die Animagusformen und Maraudernamen einiger Leute, gehört JKR!

Ich verdiene hiermit nicht den kleinsten Cent (und auch keine Öre, Mark, oder sonst was)Ach ja, für die Nicht-Existenz Wurmschwanz in dieser Story bin ich auch noch verantwortlich!

A/N: Diese Story dient nicht dazu, das Heer der zahllosen LilyJamesfics zu vergrößern, vielmehr ist es eine Story über die Marauder im allgemeinen.

Betaleser dringend gesucht!!!!!!!! (Bitte, Leute, meldet euch.)Wer Fehler findet, kann sich einen runden Keks freuen und die Ecken abbeißen!

Kapitel 1

Chapter one:

Lilith Kate Evans, kurz Lily genannt, hasste ihr Leben. Gewiss. sie hatte wundervolle Eltern, ein tolles Zuhause (wenn man von ihrer Schwester absah), viele Freundinnen und war gut in der Schule- aber sie hasste ihr Leben trotzdem. Es war so eintönig, so langweilig, nie passierte etwas Interessantes. Bis zu ihrem 11. Geburtstag. An diesem Tag bekam sie einen Brief von Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, die sie ab dem 1. September besuchte.

Lily hechtete durch den Zug, den Koffer in der rechten, den Käfig mit ihrer Eule „Luthien" in der linken Hand. Ihre Katze, „Eowyn", war schon längst irgendwo im Zug verschwunden. (A/N: Zu der Zeit durften die Schüler 2 Haustiere haben.) Wohin sie auch sah, nirgends war ein Platz frei. Endlich am hintersten Ende des Zuges fand sie ein leeres Abteil. Na ja, fast leer. Ein Junge saß in dem Abteil, anscheinend auch Erstklässler. Sie hatte ihn zuerst nicht bemerkt. Er wirkte, als versuche er sich möglichst klein zu machen, was ihm auch gelang. Dabei war er eigentlich gar nicht so unscheinbar. Er hatte relativ kurzes, blondes Haar, in welchem sich zu ihrem Erstaunen schon graue Strähnen zeigten, ein nicht hässliches aber auch nicht auffallend hübsches Gesicht und blaue Augen.

Er sah auf als sie hereinkam, schien eine Weile mit sich zu ringen und sagte dann: „Hallo, ich bin

Remus Lupin, Erstklässler, und du?" Er hörte sich so an, als hätte er Angst zu viel zu sagen.

„Lilith Kate Evans", antwortete sie. „Ebenfalls erste Klasse."

„Bestehst du auf Lilith Kate, oder darf man das abkürzen?", fragte er grinsend.

„Um Gottes Willen, kürz es bloß ab. Lily reicht völlig.", meinte sie lachend. Remus war ihr auf Anhieb sympathisch. Während die beiden noch in ein Gespräch über die Qualitäten der einzelnen Häuser vertieft waren, wurde die Abteiltür geöffnet- oder besser gesagt, aufgerissen- und ein Junge und ein Mädchen in ihrem Alter stürzten herein, knallten die Tür hinter sich zu- und seufzten erleichtert.

„Ich glaub, wir haben sie abgehängt", sagte der Junge. Er sah _sehr_ gut aus. Sein schwarzes Haar fiel ihm strähnig über die Ohren und ins Gesicht. Seinen ebenfalls schwarzen Augen ( A/N:gibt's das?::_einfachmalbeschließtdasja::)_  
glänzten freudig.

Ganz anders das Mädchen: hellblaue Augen, ein hübsches Gesicht und (Lily musste zweimal hingucken, ehe sie es glaubte) lange, giftgrüne Haare. Sie war sich zwar bewusst, dass sie unhöflich war, aber sie konnte den Blick nicht von dem Mädchen abwenden. Remus ging es anscheinend genauso. Das Mädchen schaute erst etwas verwirrt, dann lächelte es plötzlich und meinte: „Gefallen euch meine Haare nicht? Vielleicht lieber schwarz?" Sie schien sich zu konzentrieren und auf einmal veränderte sie sich. Sie sah jetzt aus wie die weibliche Ausgabe ihres Freundes.

Lily und Remus klappten die Münder auf.

„Mund zu, es zieht.", bemerkte der Junge frech. „Da staunt ihr, was? Meine Cousine ist ein Metamorphmagus. Ich bin übrigens Sirius Black und das ist Andromeda Black, welche aus irgendeinem mir völlig schleierhaften Grund lieber Andy genannt wird." „haha" kam es von Andromeda. „Wenn deine Eltern dich so genannt hätten wie dein Bruder..."

„Freut mich euch kennenzulernen. Ich bin Remus Lupin und diese junge Dame ist Lilith Kate Evans. Sie besteht aber darauf, Lily genannt zu werden." Andromeda und Sirius hatten sich inzwischen zu Remus und Lily gesetzt.

„Vor wem seid ihr eigentlich geflüchtet?", fragte Lily nach einer Weile.

„Vor unserer Cousine Bellatrix", antwortete Andy. „Dem Grauen in Person", warf ihr Cousin ein.

„Ja, stimmt. Ihr müsst wissen, die Blacks sind eine sehr alte Zaubererfamilie und sehr schwarzmagierisch. Sirius und ich halten überhaupt nichts von der Einstellung unserer Familie, aber Bella versucht ständig uns zu ihren ach so tollen und einflussreichen Slytherins zu schleppen. Da haben wir das Weite gesucht.", erklärte Andy.

„Verständlich", war Lilys Kommentar dazu und auch Remus nickte.

„Sag mal, Sirius, wartest du auf jemanden?"Lily konnte sich nach einiger Zeit, welche sie mit Reden verbracht hatten, nicht mehr zurückhalten, denn der Angesprochene sah alle zwei Minuten zur Tür.

„Ob er auf jemanden wartet? Und ob. Es wundert mich mich eigentlich auch, dass er noch nicht da ist.", lachte Andy.

„Von wem redet ihr?"

„Von mir!" Die Abteiltür glitt auf und herein kam ein Junge mit verstrubbelten, schwarzen Haaren, braunen Augen und Brille. Sein Gesicht war schmal, aber schön. Sirius und seine Cousine sprangen auf. „Jamesie!" „Hi James! Hab dich schon vermisst. Allein ist er kaum auszuhalten", grinste Andy.

Sirius wandte sich jetzt andie anderen: „Darf ich euch James Potter vorstellen? Sohn von Madleine Potter, geborene Bouquet und Harold Potter, geboren im Jahre..." „Sirius, ich glaube es reicht. Ich kann das schon alleine!", unterbrach ihn James. „Ich kann ja jetzt nicht mehr viel hinzufügen, nachdem mein lieber Freund hier-" er warf Sirius einen bösen Blick zu „-mir die Arbeit abgenommen hat. Na ja, ich bin erfreut, eure Bekanntschaft zu machen. Und wer seid ihr?" Lily fing an. „Lilith Kate Evans, aber nenn mich bloß Lily!" „Geht klar, Lils." „So war das jetzt nicht gemeint", grummelte Lily. Sirius sah aus, als hätte er grade eine wundervolle Idee gehabt.

Remus ergriff jetzt das Wort: „Ich bin Remus Lupin. Der Name Potter kommt mir bekannt vor.. ist dein Vater nicht ein bekannter Auror?" „Doch, schon", gab James zu. „Aber meine Mutter ist aus Frankreich und sie hält es für unhöflich, wenn ich das jedem auf die Nase binde. Warum fragst du?"

Lily, die zum Glück schon einige Bücher über die Zaubererwelt gelesen hatte, konnte sich schon denken, warum. „Es ist einfach verwunderlich, wie es kommt, dass die Kinder einer so alten und dunklen Zaubererfamilie und eines so guten Aurors miteinander befreundet sind." „So habe ich das noch nie betrachtet", sagte Andy nachdenklich. „Für uns gehörte James immer wie selbstverständlich dazu."

„Ich schätze, das liegt dadran, dass unsere Familie sehr versessen darauf achtet, dass die alten Traditionen eingehalten werden. Außerdem geben sie sich nach außen nicht so schwarzmagierisch. Schon ein bisschen dunkler, aber halt nicht so richtig _schwarz_. Ihr könnt euch ja denken, dass das beim Ministerium nicht so gut ankommen würde! Na ja, unter reinblütigen Familien gehört es zum guten Ton, dass man den Kontakt zueinander hält. Und die Potters und die Blacks gehören neben den Malfoys zum Hochadel der Zauberer, von daher würde es sehr verdächtig aussehen, wenn unsere Familie den Kontakt zu Jamesies Familie verweigern würde. Allerdings mögen sie sich nicht sonderlich." Sirius beendete seine langatmige Rede und sah beifallheischend in die Runde. James fing sofort an laut zu klatschen, Sirius sprang auf, verbeugte sich und tat so, als würde er Blumen entgegen nehmen. Die anderen 3 mussten lachen. „Seht ihrs jetzt? Die beiden spielen andauernd Streiche. Ein Monat mit Sirius ohne James ist die Hölle!", meinte Andy. Das wollte Lily nicht so ganz einleuchten. „Aber müssten sie nicht zu zweit schlimmer sein als allein?" „Oh nein! Wenn sie zu zweit sind, lassen sie ihren Übermut wenigstens nur an ihnen selbst aus und nicht an anderen." Alle lachten, selbst Sirius und James. Den Rest der Fahrt unterhielten sie sich. Als die Sprache auf die Häuser kam und in welches sie denn wollten, waren sich alle einig: Auf jeden Fall in das Gleiche und am Besten Gryffindor!


	2. Über den See

Sooooo, hier das zweite Kapitel. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch.

_::allediereviewthabenganzliebknuddelt::_

_Gefallener Engel:_ Ich mach ja schon _::g::_

_Lily Evans:_ Gaaaaanz cool bleiben ja? Ich bin Herr der Ringefan, ja, und ich habe den Name aus Herr der Ringe. Aber es ist ja wohl meine Sache, wie ich das Viechle nenne, oder? In meiner FF werden auch noch mehr Sindarin-Bezeichnungen vorkommen, aber wenn du sie nicht gut findest, musst du sie ja nicht lesen, ne woa? (Würd mich allerdings freuen, wenn du weiterliest)

Disclaimer: Also, ich würde sagen, mir gehört hier nix, ne? Ich hab mir alle ausgeliehen und gebe sie zurück _::SiriusschnellinSchrankversteckt:: ::SchlüsselinSeeschmeißt::_

Jeder, der das hier liest, bekommt am Ende einen Schokofrosch von mir. (wahlweise auch Berties Bohnen)

Und vielen Dank an meine Beta KronePotter _::knuddel::_

Kapitel 2,

Bremsen quietschten laut, als der Zug hielt. Lily, James, Sirus, Andy und Remus stiegen aus und sahen sich um. "Wo sind wir hier?", fragte Lily. Sie standen offensichtlich auf einem Bahnsteig in einem kleinen Bahnhof. Aber soweit Lily wusste, wurde in der Geschichte von Hogwarts nirgendwo ein Bahnsteig erwähnt, der zum Schloss gehörte (und sie musste es wissen. Immerhin hatte sie das Buch in den Ferien bestimmt 10-mal gelesen, nämlich immer dann, wenn sie es vor lauter Vorfreude nicht mehr aushalten konnte.) .

"In Hogsmeade, glaub ich", sagte James. "Meine Schwester, (A/N:ja, James hat bei mir ne Schwester. Mal sehen, was sich aus ihr machen lässt.) Sara, hat mir davon erzählt."

"Du hast ne Schwester?", fragte Remus. "In welchem Haus ist sie denn?"

" Gryffindor, sie kommt jetzt ins 3. Jahr."

Auf einmal hörten sie eine Stimme: "Erstklässler, hier rüber, Erstklässler bitte zu mir!"  
"Das muss der Wildhüter sein"meinte Sirius. "Wie heißt er noch gleich? Oger oder so."  
"Ogg, Sirius, Ogg. Wann lernst du endlich dir Namen zu merken?", berichtigte ihn Andy ungeduldig.  
"Nie, meine Liebe, nie."  
"Na, das glaub ich dir gerne. Wisst ihr, einmal hat er mich doch tatsächlich Bella genannt und hinterher behauptet, ich hätte ihr einfach zu ähnlich gesehen. Zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte ich hellblondes Haar!" wandte sich Andromeda nun an die anderen. Alle lachten, bis auf Sirius, der murmelte: "Du sahst wirklich wie sie aus."   
**  
**Sie gingen auf Ogg zu, der kein allzu großer Mann war (anHaggydenkt), aber auf seine Weise schon attraktiv. Er hatte langes, rotes Haar und einen Bart. Er ging mit ihnen zu den Booten. Die 5 setzten sich in ein Boot und begannen über die Auswahl zu reden.  
"Also, ich denke eigentlich, das ich nach Gryffindor komme", sagte James. "Meine Familie ist seit Jahrhunderten immer in Gryffindor gewesen und ich denke genauso wie alle und ich habe die gleichen Vorraussetzungen wie meine Familie."   
"Na toll, meine Familie war seit Generationen immer in Slytherin. Wenn ich in das Schlangenhaus komme, bring ich mich um.", drohte Sirius ihen an.  
"Na na, so schlimm wirds schon nicht sein", versuchte James ihn zu beschwichtigen. "Außerdem hast du eine ganz andere Einstellung als deine Familie. Kann doch gut sein, dass du in ein anderes Haus kommst."  
"Wie wird die Auswahl denn ablaufen?", fragte Lily. "Wisst ihr was darüber?"  
"Naja", meinte Andy zweifelnd. "Bella hat uns erzählt, man müsste igendwen verhexen, aber das glaub ich nicht."  
"Ich hab gehört, wie meine Schwester sich mit Arthur Weasley aus ihrem Jahrgang darüber unterhalten hat. Irgendwas von wegen 'Ringkampf mit einem Troll', aber das glaube ich auch nicht so richtig."  
"Weasley? Dieser Rotschopf? Und der ganze Rest der Familie sieht genauso aus?"   
"Ja, genau", bestätigte James.

Sirus und Andy fingen an zu kichern. „Was ist denn los?", wollte Lily wissen.

„Narcissa...meine Schwester...war in ihn verschossen. Jahrelang...".Andy konnte vor lauter Kichern kaum ein Wort rausbringen.

„ja..und Malfoy..Malfoy hat _Wochen_ gebraucht, um ihr klarzumachen, das er sich die Haare _nicht _rot färbt." Jetzt fing auch James an zu lachen. „Malfoy? Und sich die Haare rotfärben?"

„Wer ist denn dieser Malfoy?"Lily ärgerte sich ein wenig, weil sie sich ausgeschlossen fühlte.

„Der größte Schleimbeutel, der diese Welt je betrat." „Ein Arschloch" sagten Andy und Sirius gleichzeitig.

„Lasst mich raten, er ist in Slytherin?"Lily grinste jetzt. „Wie kommst du nur darauf?", sagte Sirius grimmig.

Ihr Gespräch wurde durch das „Aaah" und „Oohh" ihrer Mitschüler unterbrochen und dann sahen sie es auch: Hogwarts!

Es war viel größer und überhaupt..majestätischer als Lily sich je hätte träumen lassen. Sie fuhren jetzt durch einen Blättervorhang und bogen in einen Tunnel ein. Nach einiger Zeit standen sie endlich vor dem Schlosstor. Ogg klopfte und eine junge, braunhaarige Hexe mit strengem Gesicht öffnete.

„Ah, da sind sie ja.", sagte sie. „Kommen Sie bitte mit." Alle folgten ihr.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sodele, das wars erst mal -Schokofröscheverteilt-.  
Und, bitte, liebe, liebe Schwarzleser, wir Autoren verlangen zwar kein Geld, aber über ein paar Kommis freuen wir uns wie verrückt -lieb guck-.Ich gebe zu, früher war ich auch faul im Kommischreiben, aber seit ich selbst schreibe, weiß ich, dass die Teile machmal seehr, sehr aufbauend sein können. Also bitte, schreibt was. Und wenn es nur :-) oder :-( ist.


	3. Black in Gryffindor?

A/N: _::verlegenzuBodensieht::_ Ja, ich lebe noch. _::lalala:_:

Disclaimer: Mir gehört ALLES hier! Jeder!!!

JKR: Schließe deine Augen...

Ich _::Augenzumach::_

JKR: Was du gerade siehst, dass gehört dir!

Ich: _::überlegwasdannmirist::_ Schwarz... hier ist alles schwarz..._::ping::_ black... schwarz ist black... Mir gehört SIRIUS!!!!

JKR: _::seufzt::_ Nein, nein, nein!! Was ich sagen will ist: Dir gehört NICHTS!

Ich: _::heul::_

JKR: Aber ich will ja mal nicht so sein... ich schenke dir die Maraudernamen einiger Leute hier und du darfst dich auch dafür verantwortlich fühlen, dass es in dieser Story keinen Wurmschwanz gibt.

GefallenerEngel: Ich bemühe mich um längere Kapitel, aber manchmal hab ich dann ein kreatives Loch und sonst dauert' s so ewig. Hier war das aber nur, weil das mit der Auswahl so viel geworden wäre und außerdem will ich nicht mitten im Kapitel die Perspektiven andauernd wechseln. Dieses Kapitel ist dafür länger.

Das mit Arthur ist hoffentlich nicht so schlimm, aber ich muss sowieso tricksen, wenn Andromeda nicht mit 14 oder so schwanger werden soll.

asap: Kurz und bündig. Vielen Dank. _::g::_

lily: 1. Ich kenne deine Story gar nicht.

Natürlich ist der Name 'geklaut', aber nur von J.R.R. Tolkiens Büchern und deiner ist ja wohl dann genauso geklaut!!!

A/N: Ich werde in diesem Kapitel der Auswahl wegen öfter die Perspektiven wechseln.

Die Auswahl

Andromedas POV:

Andy sah sich interessiert um. Zwar hatten ihre Verwandten ihr von Hogwarts erzählt, aber dass die Große Halle _so_ echt wirkte, hätte sie nie gedacht. Sie war froh, dass es nicht regnete, denn sonst hätte sie sich bestimmt aus Reflex irgendetwas über den Kopf gehalten. Neben ihr sah Lily mit offenem Mund die Decke an. „Wow", flüsterte sie so leise, das Andromeda sie fast nicht verstanden hätte. „Ganz schön beeindruckend, nicht wahr?", sagte James. Sie nickte. Dann jedoch richtete sie (wie anscheinend jeder andere auch) den Blick auf einen alten, schmuddeligen Hut. Professor McGonagall, die, wie sie inzwischen erfahren hatten, Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor und stellvertretende Schulleiterin war, sah sie streng an.

„Sie werden sich jetzt in einer Reihe aufstellen und wenn ich Ihren Namen aufrufe werden Sie nach vorne kommen und diesen Hut aufsetzen."

Andy war, als würden ihre Beine ganz automatisch Professor McGonagalls Befehl folgen. Das war alles? Sie mussten nur einen Hut aufsetzen? Aber was machte der dann mit ihnen? Würde er ihnen Fragen stellen? Sie verhexen? Wie in Trance nahm sie wahr, dass „Anwall, Brighton" nach Hufflepuff kam, „Alwen, Kitty" nach Rawenclaw und „Ayl, Jordan" auch nach Hufflepuff.

Dann kam „Black, Andromeda". Die Leute in der Halle fingen an zu tuscheln. Black war kein unbekannter Name und eigentlich erwarteten alle, dass sie nach Slytherin kam. Nur ihre Verwandten sahen angespannt aus. Sie ging nach vorne und setzte den Hut auf.

'Ah, wen haben wir denn da??' flüsterte eine leise Stimme (ihrer Meinung nach der Hut) in ihr Ohr. 'Eine Black. Soso. Aber mir scheint, sie ist nur dem Namen nach Black. Wo stecken wir dich hin? Hufflepuff? Nein, ich würde sagen nicht. Das ist nicht dein Haus. Eindeutig nicht. Wie wäre es mit Rawenclaw? Den Grips dazu hast du eigentlich. Aber dort würdest du dich laangweilen. Dann bleiben noch Slytherin und Gryffindor. Slytherin kommt aber nicht in Frage. Du bist keine richtige Black. Ich würde sagen, du gehörst nach '"GRYFFINDOR!!!" Das letzte Wort schrie er laut hinaus. Erleichtert nahm Andromeda Black den Hut ab. In der Halle war jetzt aufgeregtes Tuscheln zu hören. Eine Black, die nach Gryffindor kam? Keiner konnte sich erinnern das schon mal erlebt zu haben.

Sirius' POV

Sirius sah auf. War seine Cousine wirklich nach _Gryffindor _gekommen? Ein Blick an den Gryffindortisch bestätigte das. Sirius sah grinsend zum Tisch seiner Verwandten. Die sahen Andy an, als wollten sie sie bei der nächsten Gelegenheit umbringen. Er hoffte, dass er jetzt auch noch nach Gryffindor kam, dann wäre es wirklich ein schwarzer Tag für seine Familie. „Black, Sirius" Er war an der Reihe. Wieder tuschelten die Schüler miteinander. Zwei Blacks an einem Tag? Und eine davon in Gryffindor? Einige Mädchen sahen ihn bewundernd an. Sirius grinste. Er war sich zwar bewusst, dass er gut aussah, aber er hätte nicht gedacht, dass selbst die älteren Mädchen in Hogwarts ihn soo toll fanden.

„Mr Black, gedenken Sie den Hut heute auch noch mal aufzusetzen?", unterbrach die scharfe Stimme von Professor McGonagall seine Gedanken. Doch anstatt (wie sie anscheinend erwartet hatte) verlegen rot zu werden und peinlich berührt den Hut aufzusetzen, ging er mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht betont langsam auf den Hut zu und setzte ihn auf. Er bekam gerade noch mit, wie Andy lächelnd die Augen verdrehte, Lily es ihr gleichtat und James übers ganze Gesicht grinste, dann rutschte der Hut über seine Augen und er sah nichts mehr.

Doch er hörte etwas. Ganz deutlich vernahm er die kleine Stimme in seinem Ohr. 'Noch ein Black? Zwei an einem Tag? Und noch dazu zwei, die nicht ins Stammhaus der Blacks passen? Na, bei dir muss man nicht lange überlegen, du gehörst ohne Zweifel nach '"GRYFFINDOR!"

Als Sirius den Hut erleichtert abnahm, sah er als Erstes zu seinen Verwandten hinüber. Die sahen nun aus, als wäre ihnen dieser Tag endgültig versaut worden. Er grinste wieder und schlenderte zum Gryffindortisch.

Lilys POV

Lily verdrehte die Augen über die zwei Mädchen vor ihr, die sich gerade darüber ausließen, wie _süß_ Sirius doch wäre und was er doch für eine Lässigkeit hätte, wie kein zweiter... Zugegeben, er sah gut aus, aber man musste doch nicht gleich dahinschmelzen.

Hilfesuchend wandte sie sich an James, der hinter ihr stand.

Er grinste. „Und wieder hat Sirius zwei Bewunderer."

„Wieder?", fragte Remus.

„Wieder!", James nickte bestätigend. „Er muss nur einmal lächeln und alle Mädchen liegen ihm zu Füßen. Nur Lily scheint erstaunlicherweise immun gegen seinen Charme zu sein."

„Das behaupte ich gar nicht! Ich gebe durchaus zu, dass er gut aussieht, aber man muss ihn doch nicht gleich so anhimmeln wie die beiden da." Angewidert deutete sie auf die Mädchen.

„Lass sie doch. Wenn es ihnen gefällt, sollen sie ihn doch anhimmeln. Sirius wird es ganz sicher nicht stören." war James' einziger Kommentar dazu.

„Cleston, Hilary" Das erste der zwei Mädchen wurde aufgerufen und ging nach vorne. Der Hut brauchte eine Weile, bis er sich schließlich für „RAWENCLAW" entschied. Lily sah ihren enttäuschten Blick zum Gryffindortisch. Nach ein paar Minuten war sie endlich dran. Sofort als ihr der Hut über die Augen rutschte hörte sie eine leise, irgendwie piepsige Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

'Evans... Evans... mir kommt es so vor, als hätte hier schon mal eine Evans gesessen.'

'Das kann nicht sein', dachte Lily. 'Ich bin doch muggelgeboren.'

'Mag sein, mag sein. Nach all den Jahren kann ich mich natürlich auch irren. Aber wir wollen jetzt nicht deine eventuell magischen Vorfahren diskutieren, sondern dich in ein Haus einteilen. Aber in welches? Hufflepuff kommt nicht in Frage, das ist genausowenig gut für dich wie Slytherin. Bleiben noch Rawenclaw und Gryffindor. In Rawenclaw würdest du dich ohne Zweifel wohl fühlen, bist ja selbst ein großer Bücherwurm. Aber Gryffindor ist auch ein schönes Haus... mutig genug bist du ohne Zweifel, aber ich weiß nicht, ich weiß nicht.'

Lily dachte an Andy und Sirius. 'Bitte nach Gryffindor', flehte sie den Hut an, 'bitte nach Gryffindor.'

'Du willst nach Gryffindor? Nicht nach Rawenclaw? Na, ich sehe schon dir liegt viel daran, nach Gryffindor zu kommen. Also gut, ' GRYFFINDOR!" endete der Hut und als Lily ihn absetzte kam es ihr so vor, als lächelte er leicht.

Remus' POV

Er war so nervös. Den ganzen Weg zum Schloss hatte er nicht mehr als ein paar Wörter gesagt, aus Angst, dass seine Stimme versagen würde. Was, wenn der Hut anstatt ihn in ein Haus einzuteilen vor der ganzen Schule verkünden würde, was er war? Würden seine neuen Freunde ihn dann noch mögen?

'Nein', dachte er. 'Ganz bestimmt nicht. Wer würde schon mit einem Wer- mit dem was ich bin befreundet sein wollen?'

Remus war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er nur einmal kurz aufsah und zwar, als

„Hawk, Megan"

nach Gryffindor kam, eines der Mädchen, die zuvor Sirius so bewundert hatten. Er sah, wie sie sich zwischen Lily und Sirius zwängte und sogleich anfing, ihn voll zu quatschen. Sirius lächelte sie an und antwortete höflich, unterhielt sich aber gleich darauf weiter mit Lily und beachtete Megan gar nicht weiter. Die schmollte jetzt und warf Lily Blicke zu, die ganz deutlich besagten, wehe, du rührst ihn an. Remus musste grinsen.

Doch es wurde ihm schlagartig wieder vom Gesicht gewischt als er „Lupin, Remus" hörte.

Er ging auf den Hut zu, der ihn spöttisch anzugrinsen schien. Langsam setzte er ihn auf. Er fing noch James' aufmunterndes Grinsen auf, dann sah er nichts mehr.

'Remus Lupin... ja, ich erinnere mich an deine Eltern. Deine Mutter war in Hufflepuff, nicht wahr und dein Vater in Gryffindor. Dumbledore hat mir von dir erzählt. Der erste Werwolf seit der Zeit der Gründer. Nun ja, ich denke mal, wir stecken dich nach'"GRYFFINDOR!"

Remus war unendlich erleichtert. Er war bei seinen neuen Freunden, er war in Gryffindor.. was wollte man mehr? Er nahm den Hut ab und ging zum Tisch.

James' POV

Alle in Gryffindor. James grinste. Mal sehen, wohin er kam. Zwar war er sich eigentlich zu 100 sicher, dass er nach Gryffindor kommen würde (immerhin waren die Potters bis auf ein, zwei Ausnahmen seit der Zeit der Gründer in Gryffindor gewesen), aber man wusste ja nie... wenn er da an seinen Onkel Bertie dachte... oder nein, besser _nicht _an Onkel Bertie denken... nein, an Onkel Bertie denken war definitiv nicht gut.

„Potter, James"

Na endlich. Eine Ablenkung. OK, dann mal los. Er setzte sein breitestes Grinsen auf und ging zum Hut.

'Potter? Ja, ich erinnere mich noch an deinen Onkel, wie hieß er doch gleich... '

'Nein... der meint jetzt nicht was ich denke dass er meint, oder?'

'Bertie, genau, jetzt hab ich's. '

'Neeeeeeein...'

'Oh, du scheinst nicht sehr angetan von ihm zu sein, nein? Nun gut, dann wollen wir mal gucken, wo du hinkommst, nicht wahr? Der Fall ist zwar einigermaßen klar, aber wenn du nun überhaupt nicht nach Gryffindor willst.. oh, nichts lieber als das? Na dann, '"GRYFFINDOR!"

Lilys POV

Lily stöhnte entnervt auf. Diese Megan wurde langsam echt lästig. Ganz anders als June Ryan, die das andere Gryffindormädchen war. Zwar schien June von Sirius auch ganz angetan zu sein, aber wenigstens laberte sie ihn nicht mit vollkommen uninteressanten Geschichten aus ihrem Leben voll.

Mal ehrlich, wen interessierte es schon, wann Megan („Oh, Sirius, nenn mich doch Meg.") herausgefunden hatte, dass sie am liebsten Erdbeereis aß? Andromeda neben ihr schien ungefähr genauso zu denken, aber sie war in eine angeregte Diskussion mit Remus verstrickt (Okay, zugegebenermaßen ging es im Grunde darum, wann Sirius sich wohl nicht mehr würde beherrschen können. Remus sagte, er würde wohl noch bis zum Ende des Essens durchhalten, Andy dagegen behauptete felsenfest, spätestens wenn James sich noch einmischen würde, würde er durchdrehen.)

James allerdings saß, nachdem er sich gesetzt hatte (zwischen Lily und Andromeda. Interessant.) seelenruhig da und grinste über Sirius immer größer werdende Verzweiflung. Dieser sah James nämlich seit ungefähr fünf Minuten hilfesuchend an und schien ihm mit seinen Blicken stumme Hilfeschreie entgegen zu schleudern.

Lily fand, dass es mehr als offensichtlich war, dass Sirius mehr an June interessiert war, als an Megan, aber die schien das nicht zu bemerken. Schließlich erbarmte Andy sich seiner, quetschte sich zwischen Megan und Sirius und verwickelte ihn in ein Gespräch über ihre Verwandten. Megan sah Andy mit Blicken an, die die, die sie vorhin an Lily gerichtet hatte, an Mörderqualität noch übertrafen.

Dumbledore erhob sich jetzt. „Da nun alle unsere Erstklässler eingeteilt sind, heiße ich euch zu eurem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts willkommen. Ich möchte die Erstklässler, wie auch die älteren Schüler daran erinnern, dass der Verbotene Wald logischerweise verboten ist, dass der oberste Stock des westlichsten Nordturms im Ostflügel nach wie vor einsturzgefährdet ist und dass Mr Filch darum bittet seine Katze nicht immer zu verzaubern. Des weiteren heiße ich unsere neue Lehrerin für Zaubertränke wilkommen, Professor Mistrel."

Applaus brandete auf. Lily sah sich die Lehrerin, die sich gerade erhoben hatte, genau an. Sie war anscheinend noch recht jung und machte einen freundlichen Eindruck.

„Und jetzt haut rein!" Das ließen sie sich nicht zweimal sagen. Die Tische bogen sich unter der Last der Speisen und Lily nahm sich von allem.

Ein kleiner Tipp an euch: Schreibt nie an einem Kapitel einer Story und lest zwischendurch andere Storys. Das geht nicht gut.

Hier der übliche Aufruf an alle Schwarzleser: Please Review. Ihr bekommt auch einen Schokofrosch. Oder Berties Bohnen. Oder Bubbels besten Blaskaugummi. Oder zischende Wissbies. -lieb guck-

Ein :-) oder :-( reicht.


End file.
